The present invention is directed toward a fabric stretcher and more particularly toward such a stretcher which is intended to support a length of fabric which has been dyed so that the same may dry.
Prior devices for stretching fabric or the like while drying have been proposed and are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 632,159 and 912,492. While these prior devices may have some utility when used with relatively narrow and short pieces of fabric, they are not particularly useful with wider and/or longer fabrics. This is particularly true when drying fabrics which have been dyed since these fabrics must be maintained in a horizontal position to prevent the colors from running.
When a length of fabric being dried is suspended in a horizontal position, it tends to bow. That is, the center of the fabric tends to a lower position than the edges thereof. None of the prior art devices known to Applicant can overcome this problem. There is, therefore, believed to be a need for a device which can mantain a piece of fabric in a substantially horizontal position without the same bowing and while the same is being dried.